


I Had To

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Regrets, dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay and Theon speak of the past then they erase it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had To

"I had a best friend, his name was Robb Stark. He had everything I would never have.  I hated him and I loved him.  So I pledged myself to him, called him my King, then I betrayed him.  Stole his home, his brothers, right from under him, and then it all went so wrong.  The brothers missing, the home burned to the ground and my best friend is dead." 

"You do not need friends anymore, though, do you?  Theon, you know you do not deserve friends, after all, it was all your fault, wasn't it?  Poor Robb, your friend, went to his death believing you killed his brothers. Can you imagine how betrayed he felt when he heard in great detail what horrors you caused? You do not like to think about him anyway. So you will not anymore.  All your thoughts should be on your new Master, not your dead, betrayed king."   

"I had a sister, her name was Asha Greyjoy.  She had everything I would never have.  I hated her and I loved her.  So I taunted her, ignored all her advice and I acted like the spoiled brat she thought I was.  She tried to warn me, to save me at Winterfell, but I was so stupid.  I proved our father right and they have forsaken me."

"You do not need family anymore, though, do you?  Little Lordling, you know you do not deserve family, after all, you spurned them, correct?  Went swaggering before your father blatantly flaunting like a Northern Prince, throwing traditions in his face.  Feeling up your own sister, so full of yourself, you disgusted them both.  Then when given a chance to redeem yourself, you still disobey and chase your own selfish glory.  How could you ever think they would do anything but cheer to hear you will disappear forever?  I am the only person who will want you now. So as of now there will be no more thoughts of family. You simply do not have one."

 

"I have a name.  I have two names."

"No, just one name.  What is it again?"

"It was Theon.  It is now Reek."

"I told you that Theon is the bad name now.  You are not to say it.  Only remember Reek.  Pick a finger, Reek."

 

"Wake up, little Prince Theon, open your eyes now.  There you are, look Theon, I brought you water, drink it, dearest."

"No..no, please.  Not..not...my name is Reek! Reek!"

"Very good, Reek, you are finally learning.  You may have a sip of water now, water for Reek.  Then you may thank me for my kindness."

 

"Where are you from Reek?  Can you remember?"

"Yes, Master, I am from here, Dreadfort."

"Do you have friends, Reek?"

"No Master, Reek only has Ramsay."

"What about family, Reek?"

"Reek only has Ramsay."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, its short and strange, I know. just where my brain felt like going, I guess.


End file.
